onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 23
Chapter 23 is titled "Captain Usopp Appears". Cover Volume: 3 Pg.: 117 Straw Hat and animals: Zoro and Luffy with a giant frog making barrels. Short Summary As Luffy, Zoro and Nami continue to sail, Nami points out how unprepared they are for the Grand Line and so it is decided to get a larger ship. At a nearby island, Usopp is introduced, running throughout his village warning them of approaching pirates. Revealed to have been just a lie however he is chased off by the villagers, and meets up with his Usopp Pirates further down the road. One of the members, Tamanegi, warns of actual pirates approaching and the crew then go to spy on them. Revealed to just be Luffy and the others, Usopp winds up having a meal with them before the scene changes to a young, bedridden girl. Long Summary Nami once again starts the chapter by scolding Luffy for being reckless and not being ready for the Grand Line. While Luffy and Zoro say they need a lot of food and alcohol, Nami begins to plan their future. She tells them they need to head south to an island to get a ship and supplies. On a cheerful and bright day, Usopp stands looking out to sea. Suddenly he dashes out into his village and shouts "The pirates are coming!". As he runs he yells out he lied, the villagers begin to chase and throw objects at him. As the villagers wonder where he is, he laughs that they were tricked once again. As he rest back in the tree he hid in, Piiman and Ninjin come along to find him. As they wonder where their fourth member is, Tamanegi comes rushing out yelling "The pirates are coming!". The others accuse him of lying (even though moments before, Usopp had been telling the same lie), but he claims one even has the flag of Buggy on it. Upon hearing who they're with, Usopp tries to make up excuses to run away but the others see through it. When he hears there is only three of them, he changes his mind thinking he can handle them. Elsewhere, Luffy, Nami and Zoro reach the island. As they land they are unaware that Usopp and the others are watching them. Then Zoro points them out, Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi run away leaving Usopp alone. Usopp claims to be the toughest pirate of the village. He threatens them with his large crew, when Nami accuses him of lying he accidentally admits he is, realizing it he tries to recover Luffy laughs at him and he claims to be "Usopp the Proud!". At a restaurant, Luffy and the others dig into a meal. Usopp tells them that if they want a ship they should try the mansion in town where a millionaire mansion is. Inside a sick girl lives. Her parents died the year before, leaving all their fortune and servants to her. Nami thinks they should move onto the next village and try there. He offers to be their captain, but they refuse and keep eating, much to his despair. Elsewhere, a young girl named Kaya asked her servant Kurahadol if she can meet Usopp. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Usopp is introduced. *There is a ship in the village mansion *Nami acts weirdly when Usopp says that one can be rich and unhappy. Characters 3: first apparition Anime Episode *Episode 9 Site Navigation de:Captain Usopp Tōjō it:Capitolo 23